


Somebody New

by bubbletee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Jake is a pussy, Jayers but not really, M/M, like no love at all involved, no love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletee/pseuds/bubbletee
Summary: The new killer seems to have taken a particular interest in Jake.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this  
> i have an exam tomorrow i should study  
> this will probably have another chapter idk when tho  
> hope you enjoy

Jake tried to keep focus on the wires he held inbetween his fingers. The eerie atmosphere of a new environment always made him feel nervous and vulnerable. He had to find out new hiding spots, where safe pallets and windows were located, find generators instead of running around aimlessly. And of course, it wouldn't be a matter of time until he'd meet the new killer. He wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was that he was called "The Shape". It could be anything, considering the last killer added teleportation to the list of abilities. The male did his best to remain calm. There was nothing to be really afraid of. After all, he'd end up at the campfire again, no matter which killer he faced in his trial.

The new survivor is named Laurie. Or at least, that's what Jake believed her name was. He hadn't talked to her yet, so he wasn't quite sure. She was a young blonde woman, maybe even younger than him. But from what he heard of others she shows a strong will and acts like a good new teammate. She was apart of Jake's current trial, maybe he'd get the chance to talk to her.

Lost in thought the raven haired boy mixed up two wires, the generator shorting out with a loud explosion. 

Shit.

Jake jumped up in one quick motion, making an immediate run for the next house. The new map seemed to be a small neighbourhood, quite different from what he was used to, but it felt nice to have a feeling of the real world again. Sneaking upstairs Jake crouched down next to a window, slightly peeking his head over the frame to watch the generator he just blew up. Maybe the killer would show up if he observed long enough. After a few seconds the boy was about to give up on his plan and get back to work on the generator. Usually there would be a heartbeat in less than a minute if the killer was coming his direction, but there was nothing. Jake figured he must be busy with someone else. Just as he turned his head to go back down he heard faint footsteps. Frantically turning back around he finally saw him. A tall figure with a white mask, a dark blue overall and a simple kitchen knife.

How come Jake didn't notice he was approaching? No heartbeat at all. That was new. He knew there was something billy could do to get rid of his terror radius for a few seconds, but this masked killer seemed to have that ability permanently. 

A cold sweat started to form in the back of his neck. This new killer seemed so much different than the ones Jake had to face until now. His mask, his non existant heartbeat, the way he walked. Everything about this killer was... creepy.

Jake sighed quietly in relief when he saw the tall figure leave as a loud noise in the distance indicated someone had finished a generator. Making his way back into the open the male decided to commit to this one as it was already halfway done. 

Not long back to work he heard leaves rustling behind him. Ready to run Jake's reflexes instantly made him shoot up without even looking back. He stopped when he heard a quiet yet audible scream.

"Wait!"

Turning around he was met with the new girl, standing there with one arm hugging the other. Jake sighed audibly. "Phew- You gave me a heart attack." He smiled nervously as he went back on the generator. Laurie joined him. She wasn't quite talkative. Jake wasn't sure if she just wanted to concentrate on the objective, or if she didn't trust him yet. Either way he was okay with it. He was burning to ask so many questions about this new killer, but he felt like doing this at the campfire would be a more appropriate situation. Every now and then he'd look around to make sure the killer wasn't creeping up behind him. Two people had been hooked already, one of them twice. And they had barely done even two gens. 

"Don't worry. He's not here. He's after someone else." Laurie said blankly as she noticed his frantic behavior. Was this her way of calming someone else down?

"How do you know?" Jake asked curiously.

"I just know."

And that was all he got as a response. Jake wasn't sure how to feel about Laurie. She was acting strange, but he was sure she meant well.

After the two of them finished the generator they decided to split up again for now, Jake wanted to go sabotage a hook to safe Claudette who was already on death hook. Waiting behind a bush he anticipated the Shape to go to he made it just in time to have the hook fall to his feet. Jake smirked at this achievement as he ran to the next one, this slowly fading though, as the tall man's response was to only stand still, giving Claudette enough time to wiggle out of his grasp. Instead of going after the injured girl the killer turned straight to the saboteur. 

Jake felt his face going pale as all the blood in his veins froze in an instant.

Quickly turning on his heels Jake started running. Finally he was able to hear the heartbeat. It felt deafening to Jake, fear taking over his whole body. Without a goal in mind his legs carried him to the next house, running upstairs in hopes to somehow get rid of him. Unfortunately for Jake though, he ran into a dead zone. An empty room, not even a window in sight. As Jake wanted to turn back it was already too late. The man with the white mask was already standing in the doorway. 

As he creeped closer Jake stepped backwards until he met was met with the wall. The closer he got the quieter turned the heartbeat, but the louder got the heavy breathing behind the mask. For once in a long time Jake was truly terrified, no killer since his first trial was able to give him this much panic, anxiety and fear at the same time. 

Awaiting to get his chest sliced open with the man's knife Jake closed his eyes. The pain was alright, he could get through with it. It was going to be okay.

But nothing happened.

After a little while Jake slowly opened his eyes again. All he could see was the white mask hovering above him. The shape's head was tilted slightly, watching him closely. One of his hands was tightly wrapped around Jake's throat, not enough to choke him, but trapping him with no way of escape. 

Jake shivered in fear. He tried making something out of the blackness that were the eyes, but all he could see was darkness. He felt like he was tacked down, his limbs stopped doing what he told them to, his mind only had the question of when, and how he'd die in this trial. Until now this killer has been acting umpredictably. Jake trusted he'd be surprised once again by him.

"Michael!" A woman's scream echoed in Jake's ears. The shape's head slowly turned around to the source of that scream. There Jake sees her for a second time. Laurie Strode.

Considering he reacted to her words, that meant the Shapes real name was Michael? Jake wondered. How did she know that? Before he could think about it any longer though, Michael was already after her. Giving his body and mind a small break to process what had happened Jake quickly went back to help Claudette and Meg finish the last three generators. Surprisingly, Michael hadn't interrupted with any of them. He only had eyes for Laurie, almost as if he was **obsessed** with her in some way. Arriving at the exit gate Meg and Claudette insisted on opening it immediately. Jake didn't agree. As much as he wanted to get out, what about Laurie?

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jake." Claudette tried to reassure him as she pulled down the lever. "Yeah! I bet she's already sitting on the hatch waiting for us to get out." Meg threw her arm around Jake's neck, pulling him down along with it. She smirked. "Unless you wanna run out hand in hand with her--" 

"Oh shut up Meg-" He snarked at her as he pushed her off him.

The redhead laughed at Jake's response. "Well we're out, see ya at the campfire." Meg waved him goodbye, Claudette only followed her. Jake shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the girl. She loved to mock him. Technically Meg loved to mock everyone, which was annoying, but it was only jokes.

Still, Jake didn't feel well just leaving the trial now. There was no guarantee that Laurie was waiting at the hatch. Did she even know that thing existed? She was quite new after all. He decided to go back onto the street to see if he could spot her somewhere. He felt a shiver down his spine as a faint heartbeat started turning louder and louder. The male made no hesitation as he made a run for the open exit. He only heard short, exhausted breaths from someone else, and before he could even turn around the tall man had already grabbed Laurie by her throat, lifting her up in the air like it was nothing. 

Jake only watched as Michael took his knife and buried it deep in the girls chest. She was struggling in his grasp, punching and kicking her legs in vain. Eventually she stopped moving altogether. Her motionless body thrown to the ground like a child would throw away their old toy. Michael's gaze went to Jake. The boy completely froze up once again. His legs only started moving out of fear when the killer started to approach him. Jake ran without looking back.

There was nothing in this realm that frightened him more than the Shape.


End file.
